Someone To Talk To Alt Version
by Bijou1986
Summary: After a fight with Luke, Noah finds someone to talk to.  Alternative Version


"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you had plans for tonight?" Charlene said as she walked into the living room and saw her son sulking in front of the TV.

"Well not anymore." Noah replied eyes fixed on the screen.

"Why not? You spent ages getting ready and my cheeks started to hurt from seeing you smile all day. What happened?" Charlene asked sitting down on the sofa next to Noah.

"Nothing. I just came home, didn't feel like staying out anymore. You know most mothers would be pleased to have their sons stay home with them a bit more." Noah said annoyed.

"Well you should know by now I am not most mothers. And I can see something is upsetting you and I want to know what it is." Charlene said patting Noah's knee.

"So tell me, what's his name?"

"What makes you think it's a guy? Maybe I just didn't feel like staying out." Noah replied finally looking at his mother.

"I know you. I know what you look like when you're in love. Tell me his name." Charlene demanded sweetly.

Noah groaned and ran a hand trough his hair.

"It doesn't matter what his name is, he doesn't want me anymore anyway. I screwed up, big time, as usual."

"What did you do then? How long have you been with him? Give me some gossip" Charlene said laughingly as she made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"I know him from class, he goes to OU as well, and I think I fell for him the first time I saw him. He is amazing and I was so afraid to ask him out.. I'd never in a million years would have thought he would say yes to me." Noah said dreamy.

"So was tonight your first date?" Charlene asked.

Noah shook his head.

"No he's been my boyfriend since October."

"October? That's 4 months Noah. You've been dating a guy since October and you don't even introduce him to me?" Charlene exclaimed.

"Oh wait.. isn't he out yet?" she asked.

Noah gave a sad laugh.

"Oh no that's not it, he is definitely out."

"Well what is it then? Why haven't I met him yet? Or is he not the kind of boyfriend you take home to meet your parents? Is he your fuck buddy?" Charlene asked.

"Mum! I can't believe you just said that! Noah said in shock. "And no he is not. Luke is my boyfriend and I love him."

"So his name is Luke? And if you love him as much as you say you do why haven't I met him yet?" Charlene tried again.

"I don't know..I just.. I just wanted to keep him to myself a little longer. Dad met him a few weeks ago." Noah admitted.

"Oh so you don't mind introducing your boyfriend to Dusty of all people but you don't want him to meet me?" Charlene said angry.

"No mum, that's not it. Dad sort of caught us kissing on our bench in Oldtowne." Noah said trying to calm his mother down.

"You have a bench with him?"

Noah nodded and smiled.

"There's this bench in the middle of Oldtowne.. and that's where we kissed for the first time and he asked me to be his boyfriend there too."

"You really like this guy don't you darling?" Charlene asked as she stroked through her son's hair.

Noah nodded.

"Yeah I do. But that doesn't matter anymore, because he probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore now."

"Well what did you do then? You didn't hit him or anything did you?"

"What? Mum! Of course not! I would never do that!"

"Well you won't tell me what happened so I assume the worst."

Noah sighed and let himself fall back on the sofa staring up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he said looking at his mother from the corner of his eye.

"You know me so well" Charlene said laughingly.

"We had a fight." Noah said after a few minutes of silence.

"You and Luke? What about?"

"I don't really know.. nothing.. it's just stupid.."

"Noah.. what did you do? Or what did he do?"

"Nothing. Luke did nothing. It's all my fault." Noah said sadly.

"You know I was going to stay over at his place tonight.. he lives at the dorms. We were going to his parent's house for lunch tomorrow"

"So what happened that made you come home and sulk in front of the TV with your mother?"

"I got jealous.." Noah said softly.

"We went to this new club and we had a great time. We danced and kissed and laughed and he just makes me feel so good."

"And that's a reason to fight? To get jealous over?" Charlene asked confused.

"No.. I went to get drinks for us and when I came back he was talking to some guy.."

"Ah there we go. You got jealous because he was talking to some other guy? God you look so much like your father."

Noah rolled his eyes. His parents divorced 5 years ago but still their favourite pastime was bitching about each other in front of Noah.

"No that's not how it went. I just walked back to him and that other guy and introduced myself as Luke's boyfriend Noah."

"And he didn't like that?"

"No.. well yes.. I mean it's not like he doesn't want people to know we're together or anything. It's just that he didn't like the back off tone in my voice."

"I hate to say it darling but you're exactly like your father. If looks could kill your father would be a mass murderer."

"The three of us talked for a while and everything was fine until that other guy left. When he left he kissed Luke on the cheek.." Noah said ignoring his mother's comment.

"So that guy kissed your man and you knocked his lights out?" Charlene asked.

"No! Why do you keep thinking I hit someone?"

"Because you are sitting here on my sofa looking like a kid that lost their favourite toy and all you keep saying is that you did something stupid."

"I didn't hit anyone ok? I dragged Luke outside and asked him who the hell that guy was and why he was kissing him. I just got so angry.." Noah said as he got up from the sofa and starting pacing up and down the room.

"What did Luke say?"

"He said that guy is an old friend he hadn't seen in ages. But somehow I was convinced he was seeing someone behind my back. And I might have said that to him.."

Charlene made a face.

"I know. I'm such an idiot. We got into this huge shouting match outside that club and I just left."

"That's not exactly smart darling. But could you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"Shit! I picked him up – he doesn't have a ride home now. Some boyfriend I am." Noah groaned as he did as he was told and sat down on the sofa again.

"Well from what you've told me now it's probably best you left because I think you two would've killed each other if you would be in a car together. I'm sure he just got a taxi." Charlene said trying to make her son feel better.

"What if he didn't? What if he decided to walk home and some scumbag mugged him or put a gun to his head, or.. or.. Shit I have to go look for him."

"No you don't. You walked out on him Noah. He is angry, he wouldn't want to talk to you now anyway. Let him cool off and call him tomorrow."

"Who died and made you and expert on relationships?" Noah said sarcastically.

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted the conversation.

"I'm not done with you yet, Noah." Charlene said pointing to Noah as she got up from the sofa to open the door.

"Whatever" Noah mutter and took his phone out of his pocket and started typing a text to Luke.

Charlene opened the door and saw a slightly nervous blonde boy stand on the doorstep.

"Hello uh.. Mrs.. uh.. Donovan? Is.. uh Noah here?" The boy asked.

"Yes he is. You must be Luke." Charlene said friendly, trying to make the boy less nervous.

"Uh.. yes I am.. Can I come in? I uh need to talk to him." Luke stammered.

"Of course darling. He is in the living room. Right through there." Charlene said as she stepped aside to let the boy in.

"Thank you ma'am." Luke said politely as he walked into the house.

"I'm just going to let you two talk. Can you tell Noah I've gone to walk the dog?" Charlene asked as she put her coat on.

Luke nodded and took a deep breath and opened the door to the living room.

"So who was it then? Did Mrs. Jenkins lose her cat again or something?" Noah asked not looking up from his phone.

Luke cleared his throat which made Noah look up.

"Luke! what are you doing here?" Noah asked trying but failing miserably to hide how happy he was to see the other man.

"Your mum let me in.. I.. uh.. Noah we need to talk." Luke said sounding more confident than he was.

Noah's face fell when he heard those 4 words everyone in a relationship feared most.

"If you came here to break up with me, just do it, get it over with."

"You think that's what I want? To break up with you?"

"I just thought you wouldn't want some jealous asshole as a boyfriend." Noah said looking at his feet.

"You're right I don't." Luke stated "But what I do want is you."

Those words made Noah look up. He looked into Luke's eyes and saw nothing but the same love and honesty he had seen in them since day one.

"You want me."

"Yes I do. And not just for sex, even though sex with you isn't exactly a bad thing." Luke said grinning.

Noah chuckled at his boyfriend's bluntness.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick tonight.. something just snapped in me you know.. the way he kept touching your arm and stuff and then that kiss.. I got jealous"

"Yeah, I noticed." Luke said stepping closer to Noah and taking his boyfriend's hands in his.

"But you have nothing to fear. Jason, that friend of mine, he's just really touchy feely, always has and probably always will. It means nothing." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"And even if he was flirting with me, I'm not interested, because I already have the best boyfriend on the planet that I love very much."

Noah smiled and leaned in to kiss Luke.

"I'm sorry" he murmured just before his lips met Luke's.

"Apology accepted." Luke said softly when they ended the kiss.

Noah sat back down on the sofa and pulled Luke down with him.

"You know.. now you're here anyway.. you can just stay with me tonight." Noah said picking invisible pieces of fluff off of Luke's jacket.

"Doesn't your mum mind if I stay over?"

"I doubt it. But I can ask her if that puts your mind at ease." Noah said sweetly. "Where did she go anyway?"

"Oh uh she said she was going to walk the dog when I got here." Luke said suddenly remembering what he was supposed to tell Noah.

"We don't have a dog." Noah said and both boys looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out into a fit of laughter.


End file.
